


Ordinary Love

by tcugeeky (shxleav)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxleav/pseuds/tcugeeky
Summary: This is how they spell love everyday.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Kudos: 5





	1. soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> My another write as fanfiction made by my character in socmed Twitter AU. It's cringe, I know. Thank you for reading and yeah, another not-so-good grammar in this story

“Is this what they called soulmate?”

“Why did you say that?” Asked Byungchan, who was surprised to hear Seungwoo say that when he saw him in front of the house because the man picked him up.

“Because every time I see you, I think of this,” Seungwoo stroked Byungchan's hair lightly, “it's the two of us and the little things we do.”

Byungchan should said that Seungwoo's words were like a young person who fell in love for the first time, but in fact his face was heating up and his heart was beating wildly.


	2. Food

Byungchan realized that every time he ate, he always ended up falling apart the food even though he tried not to. If he with other people, Byungchan often got scolded for this attitude, but not with Seungwoo.

“Oh this is another love that I get from you,” somehow Seungwoo always said that every time he wiped Byungchan lips with a food stain with a tissue, “Don't feel guilty because of the way you eat like this, because you're cute.”

“Stop teasing me!”

Seungwoo just laughed softly at Byungchan's sullen face and rubbed his head lightly. “I'm not teasing you. I do love you with everything you have.”

Don't blame Byungchan for looking away and turning his back to Seungwoo in annoyance.

Feeling irritated because his heart was beating wildly.

Feeling annoyed because he can't hide his happiness that someone accepted her messy way of eating.

Feeling annoyed about the fact his face must have turned red because of the reaction from Seungwoo words.


	3. Together

Sometimes, Byungchan wonder how he and Seungwoo are turn like this. As if their existence was can't separate, like the sky and the sun.

“What are you thinking, Byungchan?”

“Why are we together?”

“Because soulmates will eventually be together, even in the most absurd ways.”

Byungchan still wanted to say something, but in the end he didn't. Feeling his hand being held and Seungwoo staring at her with a gentle smile. Making Byungchan smile at him too.


	4. Leaf

Seungwoo saw Byungchan picking up the fallen leaves from the tree on their way back home. He looked for a long time and Seungwoo knew that Byungchan must be imagining something with the leaf.

"He must be happy with your eyes like that, Byungchan."

"Is it true?"

"But I would be happier if you looked me like that."

Byungchan looked at Seungwoo in disgust and made the man laugh because he saw his boyfriend was more adorable than usual.


	5. Drink

“Give me your drink!” Byungchan, who had just returned from outside, immediately took the glass near Seungwoo and drank it. Then his face frowned and looked at Seungwoo in annoyance. “Why the drink bitter like this?!”

“It's okay, I can drink it.”

“Nothing is good if drink taste bitter like this! Like at home didn't have any sugar.” Byungchan protested, then narrowed his eyes to look at Seungwoo. “Or did the sugar run out?”

“No,” Seungwoo laughed softly and looked at Byungchan, “there is sugar, looking at me anxiously.”

“Lalala ... I can't hear anything!”

Byungchan went to the kitchen and Seungwoo laughed at his boyfriend attitude. After making sure Seungwoo wasn't near him, Byungchan hit the nearby wall because he couldn't stand Seungwoo sweet talk.


End file.
